This relates to telecommunications and, in particular, to telephones and interface devices that are interposed between a telephone and a telecommunications network.
Present day telecommunication networks comprise switches that offer a substantial amount of control over the network to provide connectivity and customer features, such as xe2x80x9ccall waitingxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccaller IDxe2x80x9d, etc. The customers are connected to the network at its extremities, most often through analog lines brought to the homes and offices and connected to simple telephone instruments. The interaction of customers with the network is generally limited still to signaling with the telephone instrument""s switch hook and with the dial pad.
It is believed that substantial benefits will accrue to the overall network and to users by imparting more sophisticated network interaction capabilities to the equipment at the extremities of the network.
Improved telecommunication apparatus is realized with a structure that is tailored to provide an ID signal to the telecommunication network, which signal uniquely identifies the apparatus. The ID signal can be communicated to the network under control of the apparatus, or polled by the network The apparatus includes a second port through which communication services are provided to a customer, and the ID signal can be sent to that second port as well. The apparatus further includes circuitry for processing signals flowing between the two ports, allowing the characteristics of the signal to change and thereby provide for format conversions, encryption, and other capabilities.